At the Beginning
by xXSilvermist-CullenXx
Summary: (Also on Quotev) When Frodo need to destroy the ring, His adopted sister comes and helps him. If the ring is not destroyed,many lives will be lost but She will be in deep trouble. Along the Journey will she find love with The Elven Prince or will they be killed? Rated M for near the last chapter, i'll warn you when it is.
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting there, all She had was a bag on her back and The clothes that She was wearing which was a light blue dress with long sleeves and black boots along with The locket her mother gave to her before she died. She was Waiting for her dad,She had finished her sword fighting and arrow shooting with The elf boys, her dad had came to get her and then after a long ride on The horse when he set her down on a rock somewhere.

"I'll be right Back" He told his only daughter and he rode off somewhere. So she did, for three days she waited, no food, only water, Until on The fourth day she started walking,trying to find her way back home but she was lost. When she tripped on a tree root that was sticking up, she stayed there with her her face on The ground, back to The sun but then she heard something, at The time The young witch thought that it was something that would eat her.

When she had enough courage to look up se saw not something that would harm her but a man, it was easy to tell he was an adult but he was The size of a child. He looked down at The small girl on The ground, her black hair was messy with a leaf or two in it but what he noticed most was her eyes.

Indigo coloured eyes.

Long ago, it was told that when The ring was going t be destroyed, that a witch with Indigo eyes, would help. The Hobbit looked down at her and smiled, In return, she smiled back.

He took her home with him and she cared for The man's son, who was now her brother, and she became very protective.

'Hobbits have been living and farming in The four Farthings of The Shire for many hundreds of years, quite content to ignore and be ignored by The world of The Big Folk. Middle-earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count, Hobbits must seem of little importance being neither renowned as great warriors nor counted among The very wise."

Bilbo laughs. he turns to a Knock at The door.

"Frodo! Rosa! Someone at The door." Bilbo turns immediately back to his writing.

'In fact, it has been remarked by some that Hobbits' only real passion is for food. a rather unfair observation as we have also developed a keen interest in The brewing of ales...and The smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie is

in peace and quiet and good, tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love of things that grow. And, yes, no doubt to others, our ways seem quaint. But today of all days, it is brought home to me: It is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life."

Bilbo looking up, annoyed at yet another Knock to interrupt him.

"Frodo, Rosa, The door!" His call is met with silence. "Sticklebacks. Where is those children?" He came to see a pair of Hobbit feet and another pair of witch feet. "Frodo! Rosa"

Two figures lies beneath The dappled sunlight of an old tree. White flowers are scattered among The well seeded grasses. An idyllic setting at The end of a long hot summer ... The figures are reading a book.

In The distance, growing louder ... over The gentle clip clop of an approaching Cart and horse can be heard The humming of a deep voice to The tune of "The Road Goes Ever on and on..."

Suddenly!

The figures in The grass sits up ... looking straight ahead is a handsome young Hobbit, with dark curly hair and deep blue eyes, his eyes alight with excitment! And a young witch, older then him with slightly curly black hair and Indigo eyes, full of Happiness and wonder. Tossing away The long stem of grass in his mouth, Frodo runs off.

The Cart rattles along a leafy lane, driven by a stooped figure in Grey. The shambling old pony snorts and rears as ... Suddenly Frodo appears on The bank above The Cart. "You're late."

Gandalf glowers at The young Hobbit... "a wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

They look at each other for a moment ... then both start laughing as Frodo'S face breaks into a smile and he leaps on to The front seat of The Cart.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!"

Next to Gandalf, its funny to see how small Hobbits are ... Frodo is 3

foot 6 inches tall.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?"

The Cart rattles past a field Lupin being tended by Hobbits.

"What's new in The world? Tell me everything."

Gandalf looks down at Frodo, a Twinkle in his eye. "What, everything? Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural...Well, what can I tell you? Life in The wide world goes on much as it has this past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of The existence of Hobbits..." Gandalf as he surveys The peaceful scene before him. "...for which I am very thankful. So, how is The old rascal? I hear this is to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo. He's got The whole place in an uproar."

"Well, that should please him."

"Half The Shire's been invited. And The rest of them are turning up anyway."

The Cart rattles over a stone bridge towards a busy Hobbit Marketplace.

Hobbits look up in wonder and excitement as The Cart bearing Gandalf and Frodo rolls past The green dragon INN but it stopped when Frodo saw his adopted sister who had flowers and a few things from The bakers in a basket which had a small blanket over came off The Cart and got his sisters pale hand. She smiled down at her little brother but it faded when she saw Gandalf, for she knew something that her brother did not.

"Rosa, come with us? Please" he didn't give her time to answer because he pulled her on The Cart. When Rosa Gandalf and Frodo continuing for their destination.

"To tell you The truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study." Frodo sighed as Rosa grabbed his small hand and stroked it with her thumb. "He's up to something."

Frodo shoots a knowing look, as Gandalf averts his eyes. "All right, then, keep your secrets."

"What?"

"But I know you have something to do with it." Frodo said to The wizard.

"Good gracious, me."

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of.

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to The incident with The dragon ... I was barely involved ...all I did was give your uncle a little nudge out The door."

"Whatever you did ... you've been officially labeled a disturber of The peace." Rosa said, Slightly glarring at him, making sure Frodo didn't see.

"Oh, really?"

excited children, chasing after The Cart. Gandalf ignores The children's cries. The children stand deflated, watching Gandalf disappear up The lane.

Then spinning balls of bright color Suddenly leap out of The Cart, fizzing over The heads of The delighted children. Rosa looked back at them, as she put her wand back into her knee high boot, well pleased with her joke.

Frodo stands up in The Cart as Gandalf reigns in The horse.

"Gandalf ... I'm glad you're back."Frodo said to him with a smile. Frodo and Rosa leaps expertly from The Cart. Gandalf smiles.

"So am I, dear boy...so am I."

Gandalf'S Cart pulls up outside The gate to Bag End ... a particularly fine example of a Hobbit HOLE, with a large round front door set into a grassy hillside. There is a sign on The gate which reads: "NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT on party BUSINESS." Gandalf strides up The garden path of Bag End. He raises his staff and raps on The front door ... a voice calls out:

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations."

"And what about very old friends?"

Suddenly The door opens and Bilbo Baggins stands before him. He is a Hobbit of Indeterminate age, with a mischeivous Twinkle in his eye. Wearing a dashing brocade waist coat, he look every inch The eccentric gentleman.

"Gandalf?" The Old Hobbit asked

"Bilbo Baggins!"

"My dear Gandalf!" Gandalf drops to his knee to embrace his old friend.

"Good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old, who would believe it?" Gandalf looks at him more keenly. "You haven't aged a day."

Gandalf and Bilbo laugh together and enter Bag End.

"Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome!"

Bilbo leads Gandalf into Bag End ... cozy and cluttered with souvenirs of Bilbo'S travels. Gandalf has to stoop low to avoid hitting his head on The low ceiling. Bilbo hangs up Gandalf'S hat on a peg and trots off down The hall.

"Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger ... I've got a few bottle of The old Wi" Called Bilbo as he disappears into The kitchen as Gandalf looks around ... enjoying The familiarity of Bag End ... he turns, knocking his head on The light and then walking into The wooden beam. He groans. "I was expecting you last week. Not that it matters, you come and go as you please, always have done, always will. You've caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid ... we've only got cold chicken, bit of pickle, some cheese here ... ooh, no, that might be a little risky..."

Gandalf stops in front of a framed map, charred in one is Thorin's map of The Lonely smiles to himself.

"Er, we've got raspberry jam and apple tart ... got some custard somewhere. Not much for Afters, I'm afraid. Oh no ... we're alright ... I've just found some sponge cake. Nice little snack. Hope it's enough." Bilbo comes into view "I could make you some eggs if you'd like?" Bilbo jumps, a half eaten pork pie in his hand, as Gandalf mysteriously appears behind him.

"Just tea, thank you."

"Oh ... right. You don't mind if...?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead."

a sudden loud Knock on The front door. "Bilbo Baggins, you open this door..." a female voice shouted

"I'm not home." Bilbo tiptoes to The window and peeps out. Bilbo whispers "It's The Sackville-Bagginses!"

"I know you're in there!"

"They're after The house. They've never forgiven me for living this long!" Bilbo said still whispering Gandalf watches, amused, as Bilbo tries to hide. "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on The bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again ... mountains, Gandalf ... and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book ... oh, Tea!" He Suddenly remembered.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan, then?"

"Yes, yes ... it's all in hand. All The arrangements are made."

"Frodo suspects something. And it's not just about Rosa"

"'Course he does, he's a Baggins ... not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!"

"You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes."

"He's very fond of you."

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with The Shire, The woods and The fields ... little rivers." Bilbo stands gazing out of The kitchen window. "I am old, Gandalf..." Bilbo looks at Gandalf sadly "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

Bilbo'S fingers close around his waistcoat pocket ... gripping a small, unseen object. "I feel thin ... sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I

need a holiday ... a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return ... in fact, I mean not to."

Gandalf and Bilbo are sitting on The Bag End porch. below them, final preparations are being made on The party field. Bilbo strikes a match and lights his pipe.

"Old Toby. The finest weed in The Southfarthing!" Bilbo blows a perfect smoke ring and watches it rise into The air. a tiny sailing ship with masts and sails glides through The center of Bilbo'S smoke ring. "Gandalf, my old friend ... this will

be a night to remember."

BOOM! a firework explodes into The night sky high above Hobbiton

... in The shape of a great green tree with unfolding branches.

TILT down: with glowing flowers as they rain down from The

branches ... evaporating just above The upturned faces of The

delighted party-goers.

144 Hobbits, feasting and drinking Carts of beer and wine are

scattered about, and The tables are piled high with steaming

scones and savories.

Gandalf hurries about, lighting fireworks with a blue spark that

dances magically from his staff ... Bilbo is greeting visitors.

"Hello, hello, Fatty Bolger, lovely to see you! Welcome, welcome!" Rosa, Frodo and sam sit at a table drinking ale. Rosa notices sam'S eyes keep flicking to another pretty Hobbit, Rosie Cotton, sitting some distance away.

"Go on, sam, ask Rosie for a dance." Rosa said putting down her glass as her brother nodded beside her but sam looked Horrified.

"I think I'll just have myself another ale." But Rosa and Frodo looked at each with one eye brow raised

"Oh, no you don't."Rosa started and Frodo finished for her. "Go on."

sam goes to drain his glass ... Suddenly it is snatched out of his Hands as Frodo thrusts him into The middle of a passing throng of dancers.

sam'S Horrified as he is swept away. The two siblings laugh and finishes sam'S beer.

Merry and Pippin, two mischeivous young Hobbits in their late teens. Pippin scrambles onto The back of Gandalf'S wagon, snatching up a small firework.

"No, no ... The big one ... The big one!" Merry said. Pippin grabs a huge Rocket. Merry smiles. The pair runs off with it.

Bilbo continues to greet his guests. He shakes Hands

with a woman who is tailed by an overwhelming crowd of children.

"Mrs. Bracegirdle, how nice to see you! Welcome, welcome. Are all these children yours?"

Mrs. Bracegirdle laughs with tired eyes and looked to te person that she had see like a father for a very long time and started in envy at The woman who had so many children, for Rosa wished to have many, many children but there was no one she liked or at least a bit taller then her.

"Good gracious, you have been productive." Mrs. Bracegirdle laughs and nods.

Suddenly!

Bilbo's ears are assailed by a familiar strident voice.

"Bilbo?" Bilbo quickly runs to Frodo And Rosa.

"Sackville-Bagginses! Quickly! Hide!" Bilbo said Panicked

Rosa, Bilbo and Frodo quickly hide behind The wall of a tent. Otho and Lobelia Sackville-Baggins ... an older, grumpy-looking pair with sharp eyes emerge and look about The party like vultures searching for prey. Bilbo breathes a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you, my boy and My girl." Rosa and Frodo chuckles. but then Bilbo was Suddenly serious "You're a good lad, you Rosa, your such a good lass"

Frodo stares at his uncle, perturbed by The change of tone. "I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am..very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn't out of charity. I think ... it was because, of all my numerous relations ... you were The one Baggins that showed real spirit.

"Bilbo, have you been at The Gaffer's home brew?" The young witch asked.

"No. Well, yes. But that's not The point. The point is, Frodo ... you'll be all right."

Bilbo lifts his mug and takes a drink ... probably of The Gaffer's home brew.

firework fuse crackles with flame!

Merry is holding out The big Rocket ... he looks aghst at The fizzing fuse that Pippin has just talked in a worried whisper "You're supposed to stick it in The ground!"

"It is in The ground."

Merry fearfully tosses The Rocket to Pippin! The fuse sizzles angrily. "Outside!"

"This was your idea."

Pippin attempts to throw The fizzing Rocket back to Merry.

WHOOSH!

The two Hobbits are Suddenly blown off their feet in a shower of sparks as The Rocket blasts off with frightening power. The Rocket Zooms over The party ... it Suddenly bursts apart, forming The shape of a great red golden dragon! Fire fire gushes from its nostrils as it turns back and Flies towards The startled crowd.

Rosa and Frodo watches The fireworks dragon with alarm ... but Bilbo is oblivious to The panicking crowd and impending danger!

"Bilbo! Watch out for The dragon!" The two siblings shouted to their uncle.

"dragon? Nonsense ... hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!"

they hurriedly pulls Bilbo to The ground, just as The dragon roars a few feet above their heads like a flaming express train! Hobbits dive to The ground, tables overturn, tents collapse, food Flies everywhere. The fireworks dragon turns a somersault and explodes over The hills with a deafening

BANG!

This gets The biggest cheer of The night. Rosa looked up and smiled as her eyes filled with wonder,

Merry and Pippin, clothes and hair smoking.

Merry spoke first"That was good!"

"Let's get another one!" large Hands Suddenly clamp down on Merry and Pippin's ears. Gandalf looking down sternly!

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took.. I might have known!"

Merry and Pippin are leaning over a barrel, washing dishes in soapy water ... with Gandalf sitting nearby, smoking his pipe and sipping an ale. Cries of "SPEECH! SPEECH!" erupt from The party.

Bilbo stepping on a stool ... he bows in gratitude at The applause.

"Speech!" Cries Rosa.

He cleared his throat "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks ... Grubbs, Chubbs, Burrowses, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots..."

a Hobbit with Particularly big feet shouted out "Proudfeet!"

"Proudfoots. Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End."

Otho and Lobelia scowl at Bilbo. He doesn't care. "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. I am eleventy-one today! Yes, and alas ... Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!"

scarttered clapping as The guests try to work out if that was a compliment or and Gandalf smiling to themselves. Bilbo'S hand pulls something out of his waistcoat pocket and holds it behind his back. "I have things to do and I have put this off for far too long."

Bilbo'S knuckles turn white as he tightens his grip on The small object behind his back. "I regret to announce this is The end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" Bilbo looks across at Frodo and Rosa, hesitates... then...whispers

"Goodbye."

Bilbo instantly vanishes. The party explodes into an uproar ...

The crowd leaps to its feet.

Rosa and Frodo staring at The empty stool in disbelief.

The party is still in an excited uproar ... some 50 yards away across a moonlit lane to The front door of Bag End. door opens, pulled by an invisible hand. The door quietly closes ... Bilbo materializes as he pulls a plain gold ring off his finger. Bilbo laughs as he tosses The ring in The air, then places it in his pocket.

Bilbo emerges from The passage, carrying a walking stick. He finds Gandalf looming over him.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever?"

"Come on, Gandalf. Did you see their faces?"

"There are many magic rings in this

world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them

should be used lightly."

Bilbo

"It was just a bit of fun. Oh, you're

probably right, as will keep an eye on Frodo, won't

you?"

"Two eyes. As often as I can spare them."

"I'm leaving everything to him."

"What about this ring of yours? Is that

staying too?"

Bilbo gives Gandalf a look and nods towards The

mantelpiece.

"Yes, yes, it's in an envelope ... over there on The mantelpiece." Gandalf frowns at The empty mantelpiece ... Bilbo Suddenly feels his waistcoat with a look of guilty surprise. "No, wait. It's here in my pocket. Isn't that ... isn't that odd, now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave The Ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?"

"Well, no ... and yes. Now it comes to

it, I don't feel like parting with it.

It's mine. I found it. It came to me!"

Gandalf looks down at Bilbo with rising Concern .

"There's no need to get angry."

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!

It's mine. My own, my precious."

"Precious? It's been called that before,

but not by you."

"What business is it of yours what I do

with my own things?"

Bilbo'S voice, shape and manner have Suddenly changed.

"I think you've had that ring quite

long enough."

"You want it for yourself!"

Gandalf rises to his full height, his eyes flash, his shadow

Suddenly seems to fill The room.

"Bilbo Baggins, do not take me for some

conjurer of cheap tricks!"

Bilbo cowers from Gandalf, disarmed by his power ... a

frightened Hobbit. Gandalf'S expression softens.

"I am not trying to rob you. I am trying

to help you." Sobbing, Bilbo runs to Gandalf and hugs him. "All your long years we've been friends... trust me as you once did. Let it go!"

"You're right, Gandalf. The Ring must go to Frodo." Bilbo lifts his knapsack and heads for The front door. "It's late, The road is long ... yes, it is time."

"Bilbo?"

"Hmmm?"

"The Ring is still in your pocket." Bilbo hesitates ... reaches into his pocket.

"Oh, yes."

Bilbo pulls out The ring ... he stares at it in his palm. with all his will power, Bilbo allows The ring to slowly slide off his palm and drop to The floor.

The tiny ring lands with a heavy thud on The wooden

floor.

Bilbo staggering out of Bag End ... he braces himself

in The night air, pale and trembeling, as if his loss of The ring

has weakened him. Gandalf steps up behind.

"I've thought up an ending for my

book... ""And he lived happily ever

after to The end of his days.""

"I'm sure you will, my dear friend."

"Goodbye, Gandalf."

"Goodbye, Bilbo."

Bilbo walks away from Bag End, disappearing into The night,

softly singing: "The Road goes on and on."

"Until our next meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf slowly reaches for the ring. His fingers barely touch the ring

Gandalf is sitting in front of the fire, with his pipe ... staring into the flickering flames. "Riddles in the dark." he said to himself when he heard Rosa and Frodo shouting their uncle

"Bilbo! Bilbo!"

Frodo and Rosa rushes into Bag End ... Frodo stops and picks up the ring at

his feet. Gandalf continues staring into the fire, as if locked in thought.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" Rosa asked holding on to the brothers shoulders. Rosa and Frodo steps into the living room. "He talked for so long about leaving ...

I didn't think he'd really do it."

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked Gandalf turns ... his eyes locking onto the ring in Frodo'S fingers.

"Bilbo's ring."

Gandalf sorts hurriedly through Bilbo'S papers. "He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End..." Gandalf holds out the envelope ... Frodo drops the ring into it. "...along with all his possessions." Gandalf seals the envelope with wax. He hands it to Frodo. "The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere

out of sight." Gandalf rises hurriedly and starts to gather his things.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked.

"There are things I must to see to."

"What things?" Demanded Rosa more then asked

"Questions. Questions that need answering."

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand..." Frodo said.

Gandalf is already at the door, he turns to Frodo and Rosa.

"Neither do I. Keep it secret, Keep it safe."

Gandalf hurries out the door ... leaving Frodo standing alone in Bag End.

A Lone Horseman gallops to the crest of a hill on the west road. The main highway south to Minas Tirith ... he looks toward the saw-toothed mountains of Mordor ... Mount Doom ... A Huge, Billowing Cloud Of Black Filth grows and spreads across the red streaked sky ... casting a shadowy pall over the nightmarish landscape ... seeping out across the blood red sky... Gandalf, his face grave. He spurs his horse on.

Gandalf making his way down into the lower depths of the Citadel.

Pages flipping as Gandalf searches ancient scrolls and books placed high on a wooden table. His eyes settle on one old parchment. He murmurs hurriedly to himself, reading.

"The year 3434 of the Second Age ... here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the ring of Power. It has come to me ... the ring of Power! It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom... all those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the ring ... it is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain... The marking on the band begin to fade... the writing which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared ... a secret now that only fire can tell..."

Farmer Maggot is chopping wood in his garden.

The shadow of a Black Rider looms over a Hobbit House. Terrified, Farmer Maggot cowers in his doorway, his dog, whimpers and backs away.

"Shire? Baggins?" his hissing voice asked

"There's no Bagginses around here! They're all up in Hobbiton ... that way." The farmer said, shaking.

The Black Rider Gallops Away At Speed.

The Hobbits and Witch of Hobbiton are having a grand evening of ale and

and Pippin, mugs in hand, sing and dance on a table while supporting each other. Rosa and Frodo retrieves more mugs of ale from the bar and dances around the tavern.

"Hey ho, to the bottle I go!

To heal my heart and drown my woe.

Rain may fall and wind may blow.

But there still be –

many miles to go!

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,

and the stream that falls from hill to plain.

Better than rain or rippling brook –" sang the Hobbits

"is a mug of beer inside this Took!" Went Pippin Huge laughter and clinking of mugs. Daddy Twofoot, Ted Sandyman, and Sam'S father, Ham Gamgee (A.K.A. The Gaffer), involve themselves in a most serious discussion. Sam sits quietly next to his father.

"There's been some strange folk crossing the Shire. Dwarves, and others of a less than savoury nature." Daddy Twofoot said to the group.

"War is brewing. The mountains are fair teeming with goblins."

Sam, smokes his pipe and looks at Rosie behind the

bar. She gives him a huge smile. Rosa, who was with Rosie raised an eyebrow at her and winked. Rosie Blushed while Rosa smirked, knowing that both Sam and Rosie liked each other but they were too blind and shy to do anything about it.

"Far-off tales and children's stories, that's all that is. You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins. Cracked, he was." said Gaffer.

"Young and Mr. Frodo here, they're cracking!" Sandyman laughs as Rosa and Frodo arrives with drinks.

"And proud of it." Rosa grinned

"Cheers, Gaffer." Continued Frodo.

"Well, it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders. Keep your nose out of trouble, and no trouble'll come to you." Gaffer said. Frodo smiles and raises his tankard but Rosa just rose an eyebrow and smiled knowing that she would be, sooner then anyone knew.

LATER...

Rosie Cotton bids the last of the Patrons "Goodnight". Sam meets her eyes for a moment as he Rosa,and Frodo leave the inn.

"Goodnight, "

"Goodnight." Sam said to her

RosaFrodo and Sam continue on their way. Behind them, an intoxicated Hobbit kneels before Rosie and raises his arms as if worshipping a goddess.

"Goodnight, sweet maiden of the golden ale!"

"Mind who you're sweet-talking." Sam Muttered. Rosa put a hand on his shoulder and said with a smile

"Don't worry, Sam. Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one."

Sam stops walking.

"Does she?" He asked worried.

Rosa and Frodo bits Farewell to Sam outside Bag End, and heads towards the front door. They enters Bag End ... they immediately Pauses, sensing that something is amiss. All is quiet ... Frodo peers uneasily into the darkened living room. Suddenly! A large figure looms out of the shadows, reaching for

Frodo And Rosa. Frodo lets out a startled cry as he and Rosa pulls themselves free and spins around to face their Assailant . Gandalf steps into a shaft of moonlight. Paranoia blazes in his eyes. His clothes are dirty and ragged from much traveling. Hair and beard much longer and unkempt.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" He asked in an urgent whisper.

Frodo pulls the envelope out of an old chest. Gandalf, suspcious, Alert. Without a word, Gandalf takes the envelope and tosses it into the fireplace!

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked Bewildered

Flames instantly consume the envelope ... revealing the ring, as it sinks into the red hot embers. Gandalf reaches into the fire with a pair of tongs ... he lifts the ring out.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo ... it is quite cool."

Gandalf drops the ring into Frodo'S hand ... he reacts to its watched him, suspicously."What can you see? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing ... there's nothing. Wait..." The Gold Band of the ring as fiery letters begin to appear ... a tiny inscription glows red ... as if burning from within. "...there are 's some form of Elvish."

Rosa looked over his shoulder to see the writing. "nope, not Elvish."

"There are few who can read it... the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here." Gandalf said.

"Mordor?" Frodo asked.

"In the common tongue, it says: 'One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'" Rosa said, looking at Gandalf at make sure what she said was right, he nodded

THE ring lies on Frodo'S simple kitchen table.

"This is the One ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom ... taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Gandalf said to the two.

"Bilbo found it ... in Gollum's cave." Frodo realized

"Yes. For sixty years, the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age ... but no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

A Fleeting, Low Whisper Of Black Speech emanates from the ring. Frodo looks at Gandalf and Rosa, each knowing the other has heard it.

"But he was destroyed ... Sauron was destroyed." Frodo said

The ring lies between them on the table.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied ... his fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: They are one, the ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

Suddenly, Frodo scoops up the ring.

"Alright!"

Frodo and Rosa hurriedly entering the living room.

Rosa started to think fast "We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" She turned to see Gandalf shifting uncomfortably. "Do they, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looks at Frodo sadly while Rosa Glared at him oh-so-slightly.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him... but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words."

Frodo's face showed horror while Rosa's showed nothing but sadness for the Gollum creature and her working a way to keep Frodo safe.

"Shire! Baggins! That will lead them here!" Frodo almost shouted.

On a dark country lane, a Hobbit Bounder lifts his watch lantern in alarm.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Out of the darkness thunder two Black Riders ... A Leathal Sword swings down at the small Hobbit Bounder.

Frodo thrusts the ring at Gandalf.

"Take it! Take it!"

"No, Frodo..."

"But You must take it." Rosa almost shouted to the elder man.

"You cannot offer me this ring." Gandalf Rejected.

"But He's giving it to you!" Rosa told Gandalf.

"Don't tempt me! I dare not take it, not even to keep it , Frodo ... I would use this ring from a desire to do good ... but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No, no, it can't."

The ring In Frodo'S Clenched Hand

"What must we do?" Rosa looked up to him,almost chest to chest.

Frodo throwing clothes into a knapsack and Rosa was putting food, clothes, a few extra weapons, money and other things like that in her waist bag that she enchanted. Gandalf watches him, making plans "You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire."

"Where? Where shall we go?" She asked Gandalf.

"Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree? What about you?" Frodo asked.

"I will be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

Frodo packs his food into his knapsack as Rosa put on her brown boots.

"And the ring will be safe there?" Rosa asked, standing up once again.

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do."

Frodo is preparing to leave.

"You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you ... for that name is not safe outside the Shire."

Gandalf helps Frodo into his coat."Travel only by day. And stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough." Frodo said,knowing his way.

Gandalf looks at the young Hobbit, moved by his courage. "My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

Suddenly! A Sound from outside.

"Get down!" So they did.

Gandalf Freezes ... he moves quietly towards the window, eyes wide with tension. He raises his staff above the window, and slams it down on the intruder. There Is A Yelp Of Pain! Gandalf hauls a small figure into the room ... Sam Gamgee sprawls across the floor! He looks up in terror as Gandalf looms over him.

"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf demanded very Angry.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me..."

"It's a little bit late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices..."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"Nothing important ... that is, I heard a good deal about a ring ... and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but... Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

"No?" Rosa asked as she and Frodo looked at each other and Smiled.

"Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." Gandalf

Hobbiton was surrounded in a white veil of Mist. To Reveal Rosa, Gandalf, Frodo, and Sam hurrying across a ploughed field, away from Hobbiton! Gandalf leads his Horse ... Frodo and Sam are carrying knapsacks. "Come along, Samwise ... keep up..."

Gandalf leads Rosa, Frodo and Sam under the cover of Woods.

"Be careful, all of you. The Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing ... birds, beasts..." Gandalf takes Frodo and Rosa to one side... "Is it safe?" e asked them in a low Nods ... he pats his pocket. "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power... Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master ... it wants to be found."

Gandalf wheels his horse and gallops away.

Rosa, Frodo and Sam hike over the gentle Shire countryside, wading through a shallow stream, passed by the quaint hollows of Hobbit Holes ... heating a kettle over a small fire... clambering over stone stops short ... taking stock of his surroundings. Sam looks back from where they came.

"This is it." Sam said.

"This is what?" Frodo asked.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Rosa gives Sam a pat on the shoulder.

"Come on, Sam, it'll be fine." Sam looked up at her as she smiled at him "Trust me"

Sam nodded and took a deep breath and steps forward. Sam'S brown, furry foot hits the ground. Rosa and Frodo started Smiling at him.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say ... it's a dangerous business..." Frodo said as Rosa continued while theycontinue their journey. "...it's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door ... you step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

Rosa and Frodo appears asleep. Sam tries desperately to find a comfortable spot on the ground.

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back."

both Rosa and Frodo neither moves nor opens ther eyes.

"Just shut your eyes, and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow."

Sam looks skeptical, but tries it. "It's not working Mr. Frodo. I'm never

going to be able to sleep out here." sighs Sam. Rosa Just pulled him over into her arms, Put her cloak so it was like a blanket over her and the boys then Sam was able to fall a sleep as she sang:

_Some words they can't be spoken only sung,_  
_So hear a thousand voices shouting love._  
_There's a place, there's a time in this life when you sing what you are feeling,_  
_Find your feet, stand your ground, don't you see right now the world is listening to what we say?_

_Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you,_  
_Make some noise, find your voice tonight._  
_Sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever,_  
_Old and young shouting love tonight._

_To sing we've had a lifetime to wait (wait, wait, wait)_  
_And see a thousand faces celebrate (together celebrate)_  
_You brought hope, you brought life, conquer fear, no it wasn't always easy,_  
_Stood your ground, kept your faith, don't you see right now the world is listening to what we say?_

_Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you,_  
_Make some noise, find your voice tonight._  
_Sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever,_  
_Old and young shouting love tonight._

_Some words they can't be spoken only sung,_  
_To hear a thousand voices shouting love and life and hope._

_Just sing; just sing; just sing; just sing._

_Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you,_  
_Make some noise, find your voice tonight._  
_Sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever,_  
_Old and young shouting love tonight._

_Hear a thousand voices shouting love._

Gandalf is galloping along the outskirts of the ancient forest of Fangorn. Nestled in a basin at the foot of the distant Misty Mountains, the tall black tower of Orthanc is clearly visible. Gandalf gallops through the gate, into the fortress of Isengard ... a great ring-wall of stone, a mile from rim to rim, encloses beautiful trees and garden, watered by streams that flow down from the mountains.

"Smoke rises once more from the mountain of doom ... the Shadow takes shape in the darkness of Mordor; the hour grows late ... and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my council..." The strange tower of Orthanc ... hewn from a solid pillar of obsidian ... rises up in the center of the Isengard Circle. Gandalf arrives at he foot of the Orthanc Stairs.

Saruman, The White Wizard as he sweeps down the Orthanc stairs. ""For that is why you have come, is it not, my old friend?" Gandalf moves quickly towards him, grimy and weary from his long ride.

"Saruman!"

Gandalf and Saruman walk slowly between the beautiful trees of Isengard. Saruman'S clean, white robe contrasts with Gandalf'S dusty grey robes.

"Are you sure of this?" Saruman asked

"Beyond any doubt." Answered Gandalf.

"So the ring of Power has been found?"

"All these long years, it was in the Shire, under my very nose."

"Yet you did not have the wit to see it. Your love of the Halfling's leaf has clearly slowed your mind."

"We still have time ... time enough to counter Sauron ... if we act quickly."

"Time? What time do you think we have?"

Gandalf and Saruman are seated in a small, cluttered room to the side of the cavernous central chamber.

"Sauron has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form ... but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his

fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf ... a Great Eye, lidless, wreathed in flame."

"The Eye of Sauron." Gandalf said Softly.

"He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon, he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault on Middle earth."

"You know this? How?"

"I have seen it."

Gandalf and Saruman stride through Orthanc toward a stone plinth

on which a sphere like shape is draped with a cloth...

"A Palantír is a dangerous tool, Saruman."

Saruman lifts the cloth to reveal the Palantir.

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?"

"They are not all accounted for, the lost Seeing-stones. We do not know who else may be watching."

Gandalf throws the cloth back over the Palantir. Saruman sits on his throne.

"The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving... the Nine have left Minas Morgul."

"The Nine?" Gandalf asked, Shocked.

"They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black."

"They have reached the Shire?" Gandalf asked suddenly alarmed.

Saruman shrugs...

"They will find the ring ... and kill the one who carries it."

Gandalf backs away and turns to run to the door ... horrified as the doors Suddenly slam shut. "You did not seriously think a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? There are none who can."Gandalf slowly turns to Saruman ... a look of dawning horror. "Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend."

"Tell me, friend, when did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness?" He asked Deadly

Gandalf is Suddenly blasted across the room! He slams againt the wall ... pinned there by some unseen force. With Sudden effort, Gandalf wrenches himself off the wall and swings his staff on Saruman ... blasting him off his feet! Gandalf and Saruman battle, powerful blasts throwing them across the room. Saruman Screams, Eyes Blazing! Gandalf'S staff is Suddenly wrenched from his grasp ... it flies across the chamber into Saruman'S hand! Gandalf is flung to the floor.

"I gave you the choice of aiding me willingly, but you have elected the way of pain!"

Gandalf is breathing hard on the floor, his eye look into the madness of Saruman... Commanding Two Staffs, Saruman sends Gandalf into a sickening spin. Gandalf tumbles towards the top of the chamber ... as if falling in reverse.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosa, Frodo and Sam walking along a country lane which borders Farmer Maggot'S is looking up. Rosa and Frodo has disappeared around a corner in the lane.

"Mr. Frodo. Ms. Rosa!" Sam shouted, panicked. Frodo and Rosa turns, surprised as Sam comes running towards them. "I thought I'd lost you." Frodo looks at Sam suspiciously. Sam glances down, embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?" Rosa asked with her eyebrow raised.

"It's just something Gandalf said..." Sam Mumbled

"What did he say?" Frodo asked

"He said...""Don't you leave them, Samwise Gamgee."" he looks at Rosa and Frodo intently "and I don't mean to."

Frodo and Rosa started laughing "Sam ... we're still in the Shire ... what could possibly happen?"

Suddenly! a figure comes crashing out of a Hedgerow sending both Rosa and Frodo flying. Frodo and Rosa picks themselves up, only to be knocked back

down again by Pippin.

"Rosa! Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins and Rosalinda Juliana." Pippin said.

"Hello Frodo! 'Ello Rosa"

Rosa, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo picking themselves up. Rosa looked the variety of vegetables have scattered everywhere.

"What's the meaning of this!" She asked

"Sam, hold this..." Merry gives Sam a large cabbage.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

a large pitchfork can be seen racing towards them along the Hedgerow ... angry shouts from Farmer Maggot.

"Who's that in my Field! Get out of it! Get out of my Field, you young varmits! I'll show you ... get out of my corn."

Merry and Pippin hurriedly gather their booty and race away ... with Rosa, Frodo and Sam on their heels.

"I don't know why he is so upset, it's only a couple of carrots." Merry said while running.

"and some cabbages ... and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. and the mushrooms the week before." Pippin continued.

"Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly overreacting."

Just then a dog was heard.

"Run!" Shouted Rosa.

Rosa,Frodo, Sam, and Merry and Pippin tumble head over heel down a

bank, onto a dark, wooded road.

a winded Pippin, his face inches away from a large pile of Horse droppings said "that was close."

Frodo and Rosa picks themselves up and looks around quickly.

"Ow ... I think I've broken something."Merry said. He Pulls a large Carrot, almost broken through in the middle, out from his back pocket. "Oh."

Turning on Merry and Pippin, Sam said "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!"

"What? that was just a detour ... a short cut."

"a shortcut to what?"

Pippin has spied something under the trees on the far side of the road. "Mushrooms!" Pippin said excited.

Small, brown mushrooms growing amongst the Loamy undergrowth. Sam, Merry, and Pippin race toward the mushrooms but Rosa and Frodo is tense and watchful. He realizes they are on a wooded road. Scattered leaves rise into the air whirling down the road as if blown by an invisible wind... Suddenly the Sound of Horse Hooves...

"I think we should get off the road." Rosa said to the boys.

a long drawn Wail comes down the wind, like the cry of some evil and lovely creature.

"Get off the road!" Rosa commaned urgent. She grabs Frodo and Sam grabs Merry and Pippin as the Hobbits and witch quickly scramble down

the bank, hiding under a mossy log. the Sound of Hooves is close ... a sinister mounted Ringwraith steps into view ... hooded and faceless, mounted on a huge snarling Black Horse with insane eyes! Frodo freezes in terror.

the Ringwraith pauses right beside their hiding place. He sits very still with head bowed, listening. From inside the hood comes a Sniffing noise as if he is trying to catch an elusive scent: he head turning from side to side.

Frodo had beads of sweat gather on his brow

the Ringwraith Suddenly slides off his Horse, leaning over the mossy log, peering suspiciously into the woods. Frodo draws the ring out of his pocket, with trembling hands,his face fevered and sweating as if in the grip of some terrible Internal Struggle. the Sound of Sniffing intensifies as the Ringwraith darts his head from side to side like a bird of prey. Frodo Squeezing his eyes shut...

Sam looking at Frodo with concern Along with Rosa

"Frodo?" They both asked

Merry desperately hurls the mushrooms across the road,the Ringwraith spins around at the Sound, and darts to the far side of the road with frightening speed.

Frodo instantly slumps, as if a Psychic Link had been broken

"What was that?"

Frodo is staring, a look of shock on his face at the ring lying in the palm of his hand.

Rosa, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin hurry through the trees, slipping and sliding on the muddy ground.

"Anything?" Asked Sam

"Nothing." Rosa said looking past a tree.

"What is going on?"

Merry moves past Pippin, toward Frodo and Rosa, watching intently, Sam keeps looking around nervously.

"that Black rider was looking for something ... or someone ... Frodo? Rosa?" It was easy to tell Rosa was scared, by the fact that the sparkle in her eyes had gone.

"Get down!" Sam nearly shouted

the Silhouette of a Black rider looms against the skyline. the four Hobbits and witch are sprawled on the ground, holding their breath.

the Black rider turns and departs.

"I have to leave the Shire. Rosa, Sam and I must get to Bree."

Merry looks at his friend,realizing Frodo and Rosa is in

deep trouble."Right ... Buckleberry Ferry ... follow me!" the Hobbits and witch break cover. Suddenly, a Ringwraith bursts out of the forest toward them! "There's another one! Frodo, Rosa, this way!" They Ringwraith shrieks! "Rosa! Frodo, follow me!"

Rosa,Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are running towards the wide, placid Brandywine River and the Ferry.

"Get the ropes, Sam." Shouted Merry.

four Ringwraiths are speeding through the fog, converging on the Ferry crossing. the Hobbits and Rosa stampede across the wharf and

tumble onto the Ferry.

"Frodo!" Screamed Sam and Rosa.

Frodo races across the wooden wharf, followed by the Ringwraiths. He leaps onto the Ferry.

Sam and Merry shove off with the poles, the Ferry slides out into the River, just as the Ringwraiths arrive. They pull up on the end of the wharf shrieking with rage! the lucky Hobbits and Rosa cover their ears.

the Ringwraiths wheel their horses towards the north and gallop away along the River bank, quickly disappearing into the fog. Rosa stayed,staring at where they were, just in case

"Where is the nearest crossing?" she asked, not moving her eyes

"the Brandywine bridge ... twenty miles."

Lights of Bree ... a Small village of stone and halftimbered houses nestled against a low wooded hill. a thick hedge surrounds the village ... a great gate bars the western entrance.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, Rosa, and Pippin approaching the gatehouse ... wild eyes, ragged, and out of breath.

"Come on."

a Surly Gatekeeper glances down at them. "What do you want?"

"We are headed for the Prancing Pony." Rosa said,stepping in front of the boys but making sure that her eye colour was not seen. the Gatekeeper swings his lantern onto the Hobbits, bathing them in an uncomfortable yellow spotlight. "Hobbits! four Hobbits, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn ... our business is our own." To Frodo'S relief, old Harry unlocks the gate.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense." They gratefully enter Bree .. old Harry eyeing them curiously in the lantern light. "'Tis old Harry's job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad ... can't be too careful."

the tall Bree folk loom over the nervous Little Hobbits as Rosa, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin make their way through the narrow streets. Tall buildings tower above them ... light glow dimly from behind thick curtains.

Rosa, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin hurry toward it.

Rosa, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin come rushing in. Rosa attracts the inn Keeper's attention. "Excuse me."

"Good evening, little masters and Misstres. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available along with a normal sized bed. Mr...ah..."

"Underhill ... my name's Underhill." Frodo said before Rosa could.

"Underhill? Hmmmm."

"We're friends of Gandalf the grey... Can you tell him we've arrived?"

the man frowns...

"Gandalf ... Gandalf ... Oh..." He remembers "Oh, yes! I remember ... elderly chap.. big grey beard ... pointy hat?" the man shakes his head. "Not seen him for six months."

Rosa and Frodo is shocked. "What do we do now?" Sam asked in a worried whisper.

the noisy, smokey inn. It is dimly lit, shiefly from a blazing log fire ... and crowded with a mixture of big folk, Local Hobbits, and a couple of dwarfs. Frodo, Sam, Rosa, Merry, and Pippin are sitting at a table against the wall, clearly trying to remain quiet and inconspicuous,Sam can't help himself, he keeps casting nervous glances around.

"Sam, he'll be here. He'll come."

Merry ploinks himself down at a table, carrying two very large mug of beer.

"What's that?" Pippin asked.

"that, my friend, is a pint." Rosa said with a smile as Merry gave her one

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one."

Sam watches Pippin rise unsteadily to his feet and head to the

bar.

"You've got a whole half already!" Merry watches Pippin go. a couple of swarthy men leaning against the bar glance at Frodo and Rosa, then quickly look away. "that fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived."

Sam indicates a brooding stranger who sits alone at a table in the far corner, smoking a curiously carved long stemmed pipe, peering from beneath a travel stained cowl with gleaming eyes. Rosa tried to see his face with out anyone seeing her eyes but the only thing that she saw was him smile. Frodo gestures to the man that they were talking to before.

"Excuse me, that Man in the corner, who is he?"

"He's one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider." Rosa's eyes light up a bit, as if she knew him. she slightly nodded to him, making sure no one saw. He raised his cup up slightly at her and nodded.

'"Baggins ... Baggins...'" a creepy whisper seems to fill Frodo'S head ... Sound that dissolves into Pippin'S loud voice:

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there..."

Pippin sitting at the bar, chatting with locals. Frodo leaps to his feet and pushes his way to the bar. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin, twice removed on his father's side ... if you follow me."

Frodo grabs Pippin'S sleeve, spilling his beer.

"Pippin!"

"Steady on, Frodo!"

Pippin pushes Frodo away. he stumbles backwards, and falls to

the floor. at that instant, the inn goes silent and all the attentionturns

to ring hangs in the air for a split second ... then crashes

down onto his outstretched finger. Frodo vanishes! There is a sharp intake of breath followed by total silence.

the Ringwraiths turn sharply in their saddles ... instantly aware that the ring is being worn. They spur their horses towards the distant lights of Bree.

Sam looks sick; Pippin instantly sobers, realizing his folly; Rosa and the brooding stranger frowns and the inn erupts into excited babble.

Frodo Materializes into the real world. and at that moment a large hand reaches under the table and grabs

Frodo by the collar, and drags him away!

Frodo is roughly pushed against the wall. the brooding stranger

looms over him. "You draw far too much attention to yourself ... Mr. Underhill."

Frodo is pushed into the Hobbit'S room by Strider.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked

"a little more caution from you ... that is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed? I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely ...that is a rare gift."

He takes down the hood of his cloak to reveal a shaggy head of dark hair flecked with grey, and in a pale stern face a pair of keen grey eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

Frodo jumps at the Sound of a noise in the corridor. Strider deftly draws his door Bursts open and Sam, Merry, Rosa, and Pippin appear

on the doorway. Sam is squaring off with his Fists , Merry brandishes a Candelabra , and Pippin a Chair. Rosa, she just stood leaning on the door with her arms crossed and a smile.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

Strider Sheaths his sword, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone will not save you ... you can no Frodo. They're coming."

the Hobbits looked at him but Rosa walked up to the man and he pulled her in a hug and he kept whispering in her ear asking "you left, why did you leave? why didn't you come and find me?"

She hugged him even more tighter and squeezed her eyes shut.

the four Ringwraiths fly down the empty streets, like horsemen

of the apocalypse.

the front door flies open. the four Ringwraiths rush into the Prancing Pony with wicked swords drawn. Butterbur hiding behind his bar ... trembling and sweating in terror.

Merry was snoring softly on his pillow and Pippin stirs slightly, then settles back to sleep. the door creaks open ... the four Ringwraiths silently

slide into the Hobbit'S room. They loom over each bed apart from Rosa's, raising their shining swords above the sleeping Hobbits. Sam'S eyes open wide. In unison, the Ringwraiths stab the Hobbits, in a slashing,

Hacking frenzy.

Strider is grimly listening to the sounds from his room.

Ringwraiths step back from the slashed beds in triumph. a hacked blanket is pulled back to reveal nothing but a shredded pillow. the Ringwraiths shriek with rage! Sam sits up with a start! Another shredded pillow is revealed! More shrieks of rage.

Then Merry and Pippin wake with a start.

Sam, Merry, and Pippin have been sleeping on Strider'S

had been reading under the window, Frodo stands next to Strider by the window, peering out nervously as furious Ringwraith screeches echo across the courtyard from the Hobbit'S and Rosa's room.

"What are they?" Frodo asked

"They were once men." Strider glances quickly at Frodo, then looks away "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

Strider looks from the window as the Ringwraiths gallop down the Bree streets.

Strider turns back to the Hobbits and Rosa, his face was lit faintly by the glowing embers of the fire. WThey are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. at all times they feel the presence of the ring ...drawn to the power of the One ... They will never stop hunting you."

Strider, Merry, Pippin, and Frodo march through a gloomy overgrown forest. Sam follows at the rear leading Bill, a scrawny Pony, who is laden with supplies.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked

"Into the Wild."

Frodo watches uneasily as Strider moves off into the cover of trees with Rosa walking with him

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo said "And he's Rosa's friend"

"He's foul enough."

"We have no choice but to trust him."

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked. Strider stops, casts a glance back at Sam.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee ... to the house of Elrond." Rosa smiled down at Sam as he started to look excited

"Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

Strider leads the Hobbits and his Friend through the gloom of the forest.

Strider leading Rosa, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin across the windswept moor. the Hobbits Suddenly stop and unstrap their knapsacks.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Rosa rolled her eyes at her friends words

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked

"You've already had it." Rosa pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"We've had one, yes ... what about second breakfast?"

Strider stares at Pippin blankly, then turns away, shaking his head along with Rosa, who saw almost smiling know wat Pippin was going to say after Merry

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."

"What about Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon tea, dinner ... he knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it." An apple is thrown to Merry, who deftly catches it. Another, aimed at Pippin, catches him on the forehead. "Pippin!" the Hobbits trudge through rain, looking tired, hungry, and miserable.

Rosa, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Bill, Merry, and Pippin Struggle through a dense swampland. Bugs swarm around them. Merry slaps at the swarming insects.

"What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?"

then Pippin loses his balance and falls face first into the muck. Rosa pulled him up, a smile palying on her face.

Saruman stands over the Palantir, his hands cupping the massive

eye.

"the power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth." Whispered Saruman.

"Build me an army worthy of Mordor."

Saruman is seated as his Orc Overseer approaches

"What orders from Mordor, my lord? What does the Eye command?" The Orc Overseer asked

"We have work to do."

the rugged countryside as the Hobbits journey on, lead by Strider and Rosa. Strider stops before a distant hill, topped by an Ancient ruin.

"This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." He told the young ones

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin collapse into a Small hollow, halfway up weathertop ... they are muddy and exhausted. Strider drops 4 swords at the Hobbits' feet. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Rosa's coming with me. Stay here."

Frodo eyes flickering open. He Suddenly sits up, Sniffing the air. Sam, Merry, and Pippin huddled over a Small fire. sausages and Bacon sizzle in a hot frying pan.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked getting up.

"Tomatoes, sausages, and crispy Bacon." Merry said

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo."

"Put it out, you fools! put it out!" Frodo kicks dust on to the fire to put it out

"Oh, that's nice ... ash on my tomatoes!" but then there was a sudden shriek!

five Ringwraiths on foot, running up the steep slope unnaturally fast.

"Go!"

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin clamber desperately towards the summit, clutching their swords. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin race into a ring of broken stones on the summit on weathertop ... the ruined base of an Ancient tower.

the Hobbits stand back-to-back in the centre of the ring, waiting for the first assault... One by one, the 5 Ringwraiths appear ... brandishing gleaming swords, they move slowly towards the Hobbits. In the center is their leader ... the witch king!

"Back, you devils!" Sam shouted

Sam rushes forward with a cry. He swings his sword at the witch king, who blocks the blow with his own sword. Sam'S blade shatters ... the witch king lashes out with his fist, sending Sam flying. Merry and Pippin, overcome with terror, throw themselves flat on the ground.

the Ringwraiths close in on Frodo ... a venomous whisper dances in his head... Frodo shuts his eyes and staggers back, desperately resisting the Wraith'S whisperings as his hand goes into his pocket and Pulls out the ring. the 5 Ringwraiths utter a chilling screech of excitement. Frodo is unable to resist any longer, falls to his knees and slips on the ring. He Disappears. "No!"

Frodo finds himself in the weird twilight world ... he looks upon the Ringwraiths, now visible in their true five Ghouls dressed in long grey Robes, with white hair, and Pallid ruthless faces. the witch king extends a haggard hand towards Frodo, reaching for the ring on his finger. Frodo'S trembling hand extends forward, as if by the pull of the ring ... he slides to the ground, unable to pull his hand away. the witch king snarls and springs forward. He stabs at Frodo with a wicked Dagger! Frodo winces as the tip of the Dagger sinks into his shoulder.

Suddenly, Strider and Rosa charges at the Ringwraiths, both wielding a sword

in one hand, a Flaming Torch in the other. they moves in visible through a sea of mist. Frodo sinks to the ground. Behind him is a faint image of a Ringwraith fleeing, his head engulfed in flames. with draining strength, Frodo manages to pull the ring off his finger...

In the real world: ...Appearing back in the real world, Sam rushes over to him.

"Frodo!" Sam said Ringwraith is burning and screaming ... others screech fearfully at the flames, turn and flee from the weathertop

Summit. "Mr. Frodo!"

Rosa and Strider kneels before Frodo. He snatches up the witch king'S Dagger from the ground, staring gravely at the long, thin, blade. "Help him, Strider!"

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." he said, grimly, the Morgul Blade Suddenly melts ... vanishing into the air like smoke. Strider throws the hilt down in disgust

"Do something." Pleaded Sam

"This is beyond my skill to heal." He looked at Rosa who said

"He needs Elvish medicine."

Strider nodded and lifted Frodo onto his shoulders.

Strider is jogging grimly, carrying an ailing Frodo on his back along with Rosa jogging by his side. Sam, Merry, and Pippin are running to keep up. the Hobbits are carrying Flaming Torches for protection.

"Hurry!" Strider shouted

"We are six days from Rivendell."Sam moaned Frodo groans.

"Hold on, Frodo" Rosa said, putting a hand on his shoulder

"He'll never make it!" Sam almost shouted.

Frodo's head lolling about, barely conscious. "Gandalf ... Gandalf?"

looking up at Orthanc you could see the Tower of Isengard , gleaming in the once beautiful gardens are now a pitted wasteland ... with smoke and fire billowing out of numerous tunnels and vent holes that littler the forecourt of Orthanc . Strange guttural chants echo up from deep underground.

Gandalf lies slumped against the wall at the very top of Orthanc

surrounded by a sheer 500 foot drop. He looks Weak and Frail ...

and is seemingly asleep. his hand Suddenly moves at lightning speed and Snatches the Moth . Gandalf brings his hand close to his face and opens it. the Moth sits on the palm of his hand as Gandalf mutters strange words in a foreign tongue. the Moth's face ... seemingly listening. It Suddenly

flutters away.

the dead trees of Isengard are fed into roaring furnaces ... molten metal pours into casts ... red hot metal, beaten by sweating Orc Blacksmiths... armor and weapons are forged from the great furnaces.

Saruman strides among the orcs and stands looking on a new born Uruk-Hai as it escapes its birthing membrane, rises up to stand before his master.

Frodo's eyes flicker open ... clouded, redrimmed..his brow, beaded with large stone Trolls sit in the clearing. Sam pops his head in front of Frodo.

"Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls."

Sam feels of his skin.

"Mr. Frodo? He's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked

Frodo'S breathing is getting shallow. Strider looks out into the darkness.

"He is passing into the Shadow world. He'll soon become a Wraith like them."

a Distant Cry of a Ringwraith carries through the air.

"They're close." Merry said Nervous.

Frodo gasps in sudden pain.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked

Sam looks blank.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil." Rosa said for Strider

"Kingsfoil. Aye. It's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poisoning. Hurry!"

Sam and Strider desperately search the dark forest floor for the Athelas Plant . a Small, white flowered plant! Strider drops to one knee, carefully pulling it from the ground. Suddenly! Strider Freezes As a Sword blade Touches his Neck .

"What is this? a Ranger caught off his guard?"

Strider slowly looks up.

Frodo is breathing hard, desperately ill. Surreal impression ... a Shimmering Figure In White leaps off a ethereal vision of Arwen, as she appears on the other side.

"Frodo, Im Arwen ... .I am Arwen. I have come here to help my voice. Return to the light"

"Who is she?"

"Frodo?" she asked, worried

"She's an Elf."

Arwen who now appears in her earth bound form, a young Elven woman with tousled hair, dressed in mud-splattered riding clothes.

"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Strider quickly lifts Frodo placing him on the Horse.

"Where are you taking him?"

"I've been looking for you for two days. There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

"Dartho guin Berian rych le ad tolthathon." (ENGLISH:Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.) Strider said.

Arwen grabbing the Reins of the Horse. "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." (ENG: I am the faster rider. I'll take him.)

Strider clamps his hand over Arwen'S. "Andelu i ven. " (ENG:the road is too dangerous.)

"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." (ENG: If I can get across the River, the power of my people will protect him.)

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked, Rosa looked down at him and gave the look of 'i'll tell you later'

Arwen reaches for Strider'S hand ... looking deep int0 his eyes.

"I do not fear them."

they see that it is hard for him to let her go. Rosa smirked knowing that her friend was in love.

"Be iest lîn. " (ENG: As you wish.)Arwen mounts her Horse, Asfaloth... "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back."

Arwen looks down at Strider as she supports Frodo with one hand.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" (ENG:Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!)

"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!" shouted Sam, Rosa held onto his shoulder so he couldn't run to them.

Asfaloth springs away, bearing Arwen and Frodo into the night.

through the forest from the back of the White Horse. Frodo, Bouncing In the Saddle , he lifts his head weakly.

the Horse'S Head Bobbing

trees sliding by

moonlight flickers through the trees.

Arwen'S white Horse emerging from the trees ... and galloping across the open land as the sun charges through a pine Forest . Suddenly 2 Galloping Ringwraiths emerge from the trees behind! 2 more Ringwraiths slide in from different directions to join the chase. Arwen grits her teeth and urges the white Horse to greater speed.

the white Horse speeds out of the pine trees ... the 4 Ringwraiths close behind.

2 more Ringwraiths galloping down the hillside! 3 More Ringwraiths come from different directions ... a total of 9 Ringwraiths now pursuing Frodo and Arwen!

Panting head of the White Elven Horse.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth!" (ENG:Ride faster, Asfaloth!)

the White Horse races forwards, to Reveal the wide River Bruinen in the foreground. Without hesitation, the white Horse leaps into the shallow water and thunders across the Ford. the 9 Ringwraiths Pulls up short of the Ford, clearly nervous of the water. the white Horse reaches the other side ... Arwen Pulls up and turns to defiantly face the Ringwraiths from across the Ford.

"Give up the halfling, She-Elf."

She draws her sword and yells at the witch king. "If you want him... come and claim him."

the witch king Screeces angrily, draws his sword, and leads the Ringwraiths across the Ford. the water starts flowing faster .a distant rumble can be heard. Arwen waits until they are halfway across: she Suddenly stands in the saddle arms raised!

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto Beth daer:

Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!

Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,

Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!"

(ENG:Waters of the Misty Mountains,

listen to the great word:

flow waters of Loudwater,

against the Ringwraiths!)

the Ground Suddenly Trembles ... a Mighty Roar Fills the Air . Frodo looks up weakly ... to see a vast torrent of water flooding down the River towards the Ford ... as if a dam had burst! the Foaming water seems to form the shape of Dancing White Horses with frothing manes! the Ringwraiths screams in terror as they are swallowed up in the deluge. Their piercing cries are drowned in the roaring of the River as it carries them away!

Frodo starts to loses consciousness... "No, no ... Frodo, no! Frodo, don't

give in ... not now!" Arwen gathers the Small Hobbit in her arms, feeling his life slip away. "What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him."

"Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad." (ENG:Hear my voice, come back to the light) Elrond said

a Blade stabbing , over and over ... Frodo'S Face , bathed in Firelight ... the Eye of Sauron looms toward Frodo! Frodo gasps at the Eye, his face twists with Fear! a Bright Light Suddenly flares ... Frodo squeezes his eyes shut, gasping.

"Where am I?" He asked, frightened. a Familiar voice cuts through the swirl of Sound. "You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

Frodo'S eyes flicker open ... He is lying in bed next to an open Window Dappled sunlight plays on richly carved timbers, the Sound of a nearby waterfall drifts through the Vista of Fir Trees .

"Gandalf! Rosa!" Frodo weak relief. Gandalf and Rosa Is Sitting Next To Frodo'S Bed softly puffing on his pipe,He smiles at Frodo.

"Yes, I'm here. and you're lucky to be here too. a few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

Rosa held Frodo in her arms as he sits up, looking at Gandalf questioningly...

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"I am sorry, Frodo.I was delayed."

Saruman stands over Gandalf, gloating...

"a friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside." with the power of his staff, Saruman tosses Gandalf from one side of Orthanc to off the edge of the other side where he holds Gandalf, suspended ... as if Gandalf is standing on the side of the tower. "One ill turn deserves another. It is over. Embrace the power of the ring or embrace your own destruction!"

Saruman raises Gandalf again, then sends him crashing to the floor.

"There is only one Lord of the ring. Only one who can bend it to his will ... and he does not share power."

Suddenly! Gandalf lurches to his feet and Throws himself off the Tower! Saruman watches Gandalf fly away from Isengard ... on the back of a Giant Eagle.

"So you have chosen death."

Frodo raises himself up and looks at Gandalf.

"Gandalf! What is it?"

Gandalf returns his attention to Frodo.

"Nothing, Frodo..."

Sam runs to Frodo'S bedside. He is overjoyed to find Frodo awake.

"Frodo! Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!"

"Sam has hardly left your side." Rosa said, moving Frodo's hair out of his face.

"We were worried about you - weren't we, Mr. Gandalf? Ms. Rosa?"

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend."

Elrond, Lord of the Hight Elves, steps up to Frodo'S bedside .. his face is neither old nor young, though in it is written the memory of many things both glad and sorrowful.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Frodo sits up, looking at Elrond with awe.

Rivendell was a Small cluster of elegant Elven Buildings sitting in a Shangri-la like Valley below towering cliffs and snow capped mountains.

"You have found your way to the last homely house east of the sea. the Elves of Imladris have dwelt within this valley for 3,000 years though few of my kin now remain."

Frodo looks out from his balcony.

Rosa, Frodo and Sam walk together. Suddenly, the voices of Merry and Pippin can be heard as they bound up to Frodo and throw their arms around him.

"Frodo! Frodo!"

Sam looks past Frodo smiling ... a bent figure sits alone on a bench, in the Sun. Frodo turning, following Sam'S gaze...

"Bilbo!"


End file.
